Razones
by Yumi-Chan U.H
Summary: Sakura ya no puede mas, su corazon esta roto, ya no hay lagrimas, ya no hay nada, nada por lo cual seguir sufriendo...su error fue despreciar la vida por un corazon roto / ¡one-shot! SasuSaku... cortito para leer en un ratito. xD :D


**Hola!**

**tanto tiempoo ^^, si.. tendria que estar escribiendo el segundo cap de "Ya No ToDo Es CoMo AnTeS" u.u... **

**pero los bloqueos de escritor... bueno no importa , para reponer el retraso subo este one-shot^^**

**biien, espero que les guste, estoy un poco oxidada asique .. piedad T.T!**

**Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de masashi kishimoto, a quien planeo secruestrar y ordenar que haga del sasusaku paring oficial ¬w¬ okkey no u.u**

**bien...**

**a leer!**

* * *

**Consecuencias**

Se despertó molesto por la luz que se colaba por la ventana que apuntaba directamente hacia su rostro.

Miro hacia su lado izquierdo, y vio a su acompañante…

A _su mujer…_

Hizo una mueca de desagrado y endureció su mirada.

Se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió al baño; tratando de olvidar lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

Ya dentro de este, se mojo el rostro y se miro al espejo; le aventó con furia el jabón de tocador.

Prefirió darse una ducha rápida.

Se metió a la regadera y abrió el agua fría, aun furioso consigo mismo, golpeo con fuerza la pared, haciendo que se abrieran grietas por el fuerte impacto.

No le importo en lo mas mínimo, y siguió con su labor, dejo que el agua se filtrara por cada poro de su blanca piel, relajándolo al instante.

Salio con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, su formado torso desnudo y el cabello mojado.(N/A: hemorragia nasal severa *¬*)

Dirigió su vista nuevamente hacia la cama, y observo la figura que allí reposaba.

Una figura _femenina_, de cabellos _rojizos, y unl pequeño bulto en su abdomen…_

Su mirada se endureció aun mas, y su boca se convirtió en una fina línea.

Carente de sentimientos, avanzo hacia el gran armario y saco su clásico haori blanco, pero _algo_ le llamo la atención…

En un mueble situado al lado de el amario, había un _sobre_ blanco, que tenia escrito en letras sumamente finas y prolijas…_Sasuke-kun…_

Miro extrañado, dejo su haori sobre la cama y tomo el sobre entre sus manos.

Esa letra se le hacia _extrañamente familiar…_

Lo abrió y saco el papel cuidadosamente doblado.

Abrió los ojos perplejo cuando al fin reconoció a la poseedora de tan fina letra…

Era de Sakura…

Sus ojos tomaron un brillo muy extraño en el..

Comenzó a leer:

_Sasuke-kun:_

_Se que cuando leas esta carta y sepas que yo te la envío, dudaras en continuar, pero por favor, léela…._

_Digamos que te hice una corta visita anoche, pero vi que no estabas solo, asíque preferí entregártela en persona._

_Pero soy demasiado cobarde para eso…_

_Eso ya no importa, te escribo estas líneas para explicarte todo desde un principio, y para… __**despedirme…**_

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante esto, ¿A que se refería con _despedirse_?

_Se que ya tienes con quien pasar el reto de tu vida, con quien ser feliz…con quien restaurar tu clan, con quien tener una familia…_

_No sabes cuanto me alegra que alguien haya podido romper la fuerte muralla alrededor de tu corazón, que yo no pude lograr construir alrededor del mío…_

_**Sasuke-kuuuun!- exclamaba en tono meloso una pelirroja colgada del brazo de un joven extremadamente atractivo (N/A: ¬¬)**_

_**Ahora no karin, no molestes- dijo ya molesto…**_

_**Karin era muy molesta…**_

_**Pero no como Sakura…**_

_**El joven sonrío de lado…**_

_Se que serás feliz con ella , y que no me recordaras…_

_**Gemidos y jadeos se escuchaban por toda la habitación.**_

_**Dos cuerpos completamente sudados se encontraban sobre la cama.**_

_**El muchacho abrió los ojos para ver a su acompañante…**_

_**Sus cabellos rojizos se fueron tornando de un color rosáceo.**_

_**Sus ojos rojos y oscuros por el deseo, cambiaron drásticamente a un color verde jade…**_

_**Sasuke cerró los ojos con una suave sonrisa en sus labios…**_

_**Ho… como le gustaría que fuera cierto…**_

_Hubo un tiempo…cuando acababas de llegar a la aldea, yo no te dirigía la palabra… ¿lo recuerdas?_

Sasuke hizo una mueca indescifrable…

¿Cómo no lo iba a recordar? Fue un _castigo_ para el…

_Seguro que no… quizás, ni siquiera te importo…_

_Pero aun así lo aclarare, no era porque no quería verte, mucho menos porque no me importaba tu regreso…_

_Sino que quería imponerte un castigo, para que sufras las __consecuencias __de haberme abandonado…_

_Pero… lo fue mucho mas para mi…_

_**Ese día el "castigo" de sasuke-kun iba a terminar…**_

_**Al fin le iba a hablar…**_

_**Estaba muy feliz, ese día podría arreglar las cosas, seria un gran día!**_

_**Cuan equivocada estaba…**_

_**Estaba volviendo de hacer las compras, una radiante sonrisa adornaba su bello rostro.**_

_**Pero…**_

_**Algo la hizo parar en seco.**_

_**En un callejón, estaban sasuke y karin…¡Besándose!**_

_**Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir libremente sobre sus mejillas.**_

_**Vio como el beso cada vez se hacia mas apasionado…**_

_**Tuvo la impresión de escuchar su corazón romperse en tantos pedazos… que iba a ser imposible armarlo de nuevo…**_

_**Otro día mas, encerrada en su cuarto… **__**llorando**_

_Sasuke –kun… perdón…perdón por ser tan cobarde, y no entregarte esto de frente._

_Perdón por ser tan débil…porque aunque sea la mejor kunoichi de la aldea, soy débil…por ti…_

_Ya no lo soportare mas, lo se…_

_¿Sabes? … el otro día Karin fue a mi consultorio…y…_

_Te felicito por tu futuro hijo, ya que no estaré para conocerlo…_

Sasuke ya sabia lo del "futuro hijo"… y sabe que no es de el…

Sino que es de Suigetsu.

Le extraño que Sakura, siendo una medic-nin no se haya dado cuenta.

Pero eso a el , sinceramente no le importa, lo que de verdad le preocupa es que se esta despidiendo… ¿ no será que ella…?

_Al principio dude, ya que el bebe ya tiene 3 meses de gestación, pero karin me restregó en la cara de que ese niño era tuyo…._

Sasuke le lanzo una mirada de profundo odio y desprecio a esa mujer que estaba descansando en un lugar que le pertenecía a otra persona…

_Sasuke , yo… aun te amo._

_No he podido olvidarte , a pesar de todo este tiempo…_

_Pero, mis esperanzas se han roto, al igual que mis sueños y mis ilusiones…_

_Por eso, ya no tengo razón por la cual seguir sufriendo, descansare de todo, descansare de ti._

_Pero, por favor no me olvides, te lo ruego, aunque se que estoy pidiendo demasiado…_

_Asíque, adiós sasuke-kun , se feliz por mi …_

_Y recuerda que siempre te amare…_

_**Por siempre **_

_**Sakura Haruno **_

Un dije cayo del pequeño sobre, con el símbolo del clan Haruno y unos cerezos alrededor.

Sasuke, agarro la delicada joya y la dejo sobre el mueble…

Y salio rápidamente del lugar, tenía un muy mal presentimiento de todo esto.

En el camino encontró a naruto sentado en el campo de entrenamiento con las manos en el rostro, no le tomo importancia, y solo paso por al lado.

Pero este, a una velocidad increíble le agarro por el cuello de la haori, tenia los ojos rasgados.

¡Eres un maldito bastardo!-lo golpeo contra un muro cercano- ¡No sabes todo lo que Sakura-Chan hace por ti!-las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

¿¡Que demonios te pasa dobe?-

¡Sakura te ama!-otro golpe…-¡Reacciona maldición!-otro…-¡No sabes todo lo que sufrió por ti!

-…-

Te juro, por toda konoha, que si algo le sucede a Sakura-Chan…-cada palabra estaba recargada de ira y furia- Te asesino…

¿Acaso crees… que yo permitiría que alguien le hiciera daño?-dijo con voz fria y ironica.

Estoy seguro que no teme- dijo con una sonrisa burlona- pero el problema es que tú le haces daño, daño mucho peor que miles de jutsus, de los más crueles-

-…-

Ella ya no quiere sufrir sasuke, por eso ella misma pondrá fin a su dolor-

-…-

¡Habla maldición!- grito con furia al ver que ni siquiera levantaba la vista- ¡Sakura-Chan se va a matar!

¿Que?-susurró-¿¡Por qué no la detienes si lo sabes dobe!

¡Porque aunque yo vaya no se detendrá!-

_Tu_, eres el que debe detenerla_-_bajo la mirada con tristeza y impotencia, ya lo había soltado.

Sasuke se quedo en su lugar.

Por eso no quería acercársele, porque todas las personas cercanas a él salen lastimadas…

Pero ahora, va a perder lo más importante para él solo por su orgullo.

La verdad, es que cuando ella le había hecho ese castigo, le dolió, porque creyó que ella estaría esperándolo con los brazos abiertos, pero cuando volvió, noto el cambio de su compañera, era mas fuerte, digna, y claramente mas hermosa…

¡Pero vamos!,¡el es un hombre!, por eso fue con karin, prefirió dejarse llevar por los deseos de la carne, en vez del amor.

Sakura no lo perdonaría, y el por su maldito orgullo no se acerco a pedirle disculpas.

No, un Uchiha no hace eso…

Pero...¿ con que cara defiende el valor de su apellido, cuando el es peor que escoria,?

Mucho peor.

¿¡Que demonios esperas!-le grito con furia.

¡ve por ella!- le iba a lanzar Otro puñetazo..

Pero sasuke lo detuvo con su mano…

Gracias dobe-después de eso desapareció.

Más vale que llegues a tiempo maldito teme- sonrío de una forma melancólica- o te juro que jamás te lo perdonare….

Sakura se encontraba a las afueras de la aldea, tenia su pelo amarrado en una coleta alta y su típico traje de Ninja.

Pero estaba gravemente lastimada y sangraba mucho por el costado derecho.

Kakashi estaba lejos de ella, cabizbajo y de rodillas, con los puños en el suelo.

Sasuke llego. (N/A: al fin ¬¬)

Miro la escena preocupado y se acerco rápidamente a Sakura.

Pero, choco contra un campo de fuerza invisible…

Un jutsu de auto-sacrificio…

¡Sakura!-grito-¡detente!

No te escuchara sasuke-escucho a su ex–sensei susurrar- ella ya no te escuchara…

¡kakashi!-dio vuelta y lo levanto, viendo las lagrimas en sus ojos

Nuestra pequeña flor- dijo con voz suave-se marchito sasuke…

Kakas- hiba decir algo pero kakashi lo interrumpió.

No le prestamos atención – estaba mirando un punto rosado sobre el hombro de sasuke.

¡Hatake!-lo sacudio-¡hay que hacer algo!

Ya no se puede hacer nada sasuke-aun estaba en otro mundo, parecía que estuviera…loco

A esa flor la pisotearon demasiado-comenzó a llorar de nuevo-_**tu**_ la pisoteaste demasiado….

Sasuke lo soltó como si su piel quemara y corrió hasta Sakura.

Otra vez ese maldito campo, comenzó a golpearlo con furia…

¡Detente!-gritaba una y otra vez

El campo se manchaba con sangre, de los puños de sasuke…

Un chidori…

Dos chidoris…

Tres chidoris…

Sakura solo sentía el campo vibrar, estaba flotando al medio de este,sangrando demasiado.

Pero eso no se comparaba con el dolor en su pecho, con el dolor donde una vez estuvo su corazón latiendo fuerte y feliz.

Ella a sufrido mucho, el abandono de sasuke,la muerte de sus padres y ahora eso…

¡Dios! duele demasiado…

Solo quiere terminar con ese dolor, con _su_ dolor…

Abrió los ojos, y lo vio…

Sus puños y sus manos lastimados, ha hecho más de diez chidoris, provocando que sus palmas sangraran…

Y estaba…

¿Llorando?

¿Sasuke Uchiha llorando?

Quiso verlo con más detenimiento, pero su vista se comenzó a nublar…

El jutsu esta concluyéndose…

Cerró los ojos y sonrío…

Al fin…. No volvería sentir dolor…

Sus manos sangraban mucho, al igual que sus puños, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo…

Debía detener a Sakura ahora…

No paraba de golpear el campo a diestra y siniestra…

Kakashi se levanto y comenzó a golpear el campo también…

La iban a sacar de ahí…

Golpe…

Golpe….

Golpe…

Caída…

Vio todo en cámara lenta…

A Sakura cayendo, sonriendo como si estuviera aliviada…

A el corriendo como si su vida se fuera en ello…

_**¡SAKURA!**_

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, la luz la lastimaba igual que el blanco impecable de las paredes,

Viendo que era una tarea era imposible los volvió a cerrar…

Un momento…

¿Blanco?

Las imágenes vinieron a su mente golpeándola como una dura realidad…

Ella escribiendo una carta…

Entrando por la ventana de una casa dejándola sobre un mueble…

La charla y el llanto con naruto…

Ella yendo al bosque…

Kakashi-sensei deteniéndola…

Los gritos de ella y su sensei…

Las lagrimas de su sensei…

El jutsu de auto-sacrificio…

Sasuke golpeando el campo que hizo para que nadie la interrumpiera…

sasuke sangran-

¡Eso es!

¡Sasuke!

Se sentó de golpe en la camilla, arrancando todos los cables y tubos que tenia puestos, y sintiendo un agudo dolor en su abdomen y…. en todo su cuerpo

Hugh- se quejo mientra se tocaba la zona adolorida.

Iba a curarse con la otra , ya que tenia chackra milagrosamente.

Pero, su mano estaba siendo agarrada por alguien…

Miro a su lado…

Y ahí estaba el…

Sentado al lado de su camilla, durmiendo pacíficamente…

Parecía un ángel…

Sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y se volvió a recostar aun admirando al joven.

Hasta que este comenzó a abrir los ojos.

El tiempo se detuvo, solo estaban ellos dos…

Mirándose fijamente el uno al otro.

Hata que sasuke rompió el silencio.

Sakura, yo... perdóname, por ser tan idiota y no darme cuenta de todo lo que significas para mi-

-…-

Cuando te vi ahí en el bosque, sentí que se me iba el aire y que mi pecho se oprimía-

-…-

Y más aun cuando llegamos al hospital, y… dijeron que estabas en coma…-bajo la mirada…

Espera un minuto!

¿¡En coma!

¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida Sasuke?- dijo desesperada,¿no pudo haber sido mucho tiempo no?,¿o si?

Un año y medio – contesto sin levantar la mirada aun.

¿¡Un año y medio!

Pero,¿el aun esta aquí?

Sasuke… ¿porque estas aquí?- le preguntó sin entender- karin ya tuvo al bebe…

¡Ese niño no es mío!- le grito- p..perdona.. Yo…- trato de disculparse al ver su error pero Sakura lo interrumpió.

No te preocupes- le sonrío dulcemente- lo suponía…

Sakura, por favor- se arrodillo al lado de su camilla sin soltarle la mano- no soy bueno en estas cosas,- se sonrojo (N/A: Kawaii! Yo quiero verlo:3)

Te…puff..Te-maldicion sasuke son solo tres palabras!

¡SI!- Sakura se lanzo sobre el...

Error...

¡AUCH!-grito- Uchiha!¡Es toda tu maldita culpa ¡! –le dijo furiosa-¿como te atreves a pedirme matrimonio cuando estoy saliendo de un coma?

Pues… si puede hacerlo dattebayo!-Ho...…

Que problemáticos –

Frentezota! Esta va a ser la ultima vez que me ganas!-

f-feli…felici-ci… felicidades Sakura-San-

YO! De que me perdí?-

De mucho kakashi! Hahaha!-gai-sensei ¬¬

Auf!-

Así se dice akamaru!-

Maldita pelo de chicle-

Felicidades Sakura!-

Hmmp…-

Vamos neji!-

¡hmmp!-

¡ ho Mi bella flor de cerezo! Que no se apague la llama de tu juventud!

MOCOSO!- Hu Ho…

ALEJATE DE MI ALUMNA…Y DE SU PROMETIDO!-

Haa! Espere tsunade –samaa!

Ven aquí!-

Todos se reían…

Acaso… fue tan estupida como para pensar en abandonar todo esto?

Miro a sasuke.

El la miraba fijamente, se acercaron poco... A poco…

Sus labios se unieron…

awww!- dijeron en coro

Te amo…- susurro el, al separarse

Yo también…- dijo feliz…

No… despreció la vida solo por un corazón roto…

hmmp!

_y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha terminado…_

…**xD…**


End file.
